Motion pictures
, a post-War porn movie studio]] Movies, or films, are motion pictures mentioned and advertised in the ''Fallout'' world. Most were produced in a 1950s-style and reflect the moods reigning in the United States before atomic warfare. In Fallout 1 and Fallout 2, many mentioned films parody real-world, modern movies. Some films are still produced after the Great War by rare studios such as the Golden Globes. Pre-War movies ''Fallout'' * Ripper! - seen in the deathclaw warehouse in the Boneyard. ''Fallout 2'' * The Day the Earth Stood Still - a real-world pre-War movie.NcActres.msg - "What film are YOU trying out for? The Day the Earth Stood Still? Get out of here!" * Debbie Does the ArmyWsterm2b.msg: "{136}{}{Read Order Confirmation}" "{142}{}{This is to confirm your video order for Debbie Does the Army and Deep Throat volume 1059. Your order should arrive by mail in 2-4 weeks. Thank you for your order.}" * Deep Throat volume 1059 * Forbidden Planet * Lost in SpaceCasino patron: "{332}{}{You looking for your brother Robby? You know, the Robot? Aw, nevermind.}" "{337}{}{'Danger, Will Robinson! Danger, Will Robinson!' Heh-heh. Uh…just a joke.}" (NcCasPat.msg)Reno townsfolk: "{510}{}{You looking for your brother Robby? You know, the Robot? Aw, nevermind.}" "{514}{}{'Danger, Will Robinson! Danger, Will Robinson!' Heh-heh. Uh…just a joke.}" (NcPerson.msg)Vault City medical terminal: "{210}{}{Danger! Will Robinson!}" * Ripper! - seen in the Golden Globes in New Reno. * The Silence of the Lambs''The Chosen One: ''"{106}{}{I hear you have someone else's spleen.}" Wong Yi Tze: "{140}{}{Ahh, yes! Indeed. I will prepare it with fava beans and a nice chianti.}" The Chosen One: "{143}{}{You do know that you're supposed to serve liver with that wine instead of spleen, right?}" Wong Yi Tze: "{155}{}{Ha ha! Yes, I too saw that old movie. Wait... what are you saying? Are you saying that...?}" The Chosen One: "{156}{}{Yes, it's a human spleen.}" (Fcdrwong.msg) * Tokyo Decadence - seen in the Golden Globes in New Reno. ''Fallout 3'' * Adios Muchachos - seen in a Fantastique Cinema in Vernon Square. * Destination: Anchorage - seen in a Fantastique cinema in Vernon Square. * Hush Sweet Senator Hush - seen in a Broadway Cinema in Seward Square. * I Married a Maoist - seen in a Broadway cinema in Seward Square. * The Nutty Nanny - seen in a Fantastique cinema in Vernon Square. * One Wife Hold the Meatballs - seen in a Broadway cinema in Seward Square. * P.S. I Hate You - seen in a Broadway cinema in Seward Square. * Raz Bastion and the Amazons of Xarn - seen in a Broadway cinema in Seward Square. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Love Sets Sail! - seen in The Tampico in the Sierra Madre (Dead Money) and in the Z-38 lightwave dynamics research in Big MT. (Old World Blues) * The Wizard of Oz''The Courier: ''"What is the purpose of the technologies?" Mobius: "The X-2 Antenna can be used to focus your alpha wave frequency thought patterns. The Sneaky Suit? Why, it houses a cardiac regulator. And the sonic soundwave projecto-emitter was never intended as a weapon. It was a medicinal vertebrae-pulse-de-sensitizer. In short: Brains, a heart, and courage... spine. " (Mobius' dialogue) ''Fallout 4'' * The Barfly - mentioned in The Art of Fallout 4 and seen in Starlight Drive In. * Communists from Space!! - mentioned in The Art of Fallout 4 and seen in Starlight Drive In. * Tomb of Amun-Ra - mentioned in the Hubris Comics terminal entries. ''Far Harbor'' * Animal Magnetism! - mentioned as upcoming release in Eden Meadows Cinemas. * Into the Hollow Earth - mentioned as upcoming release in Eden Meadows Cinemas. * Invaders from Beyond Our Galaxy - mentioned as upcoming release in Eden Meadows Cinemas. * Last Stand at Fort McGee - seen in Eden Meadows Cinemas and Vault 118. * Manzilloid vs. Roborilla - mentioned as upcoming release in Eden Meadows Cinemas. * The Murder Express - mentioned as upcoming release in Eden Meadows Cinemas. * Swing for the Fence - mentioned on a plaque in Vault 118.Vault 118 placard: "Baseball bat used by award winning Keith McKinney in "Swing For The Fence"." * Empire on the Nile - mentioned as a major production by Gilda Broscoe. * - a western, mentioned by the Eden Meadows Cinemas announcer. * - a comedy, mentioned by the Eden Meadows Cinemas announcer. * - mentioned as a musical that Gilda Broscoe was in. * - mentioned as a musical that Gilda Broscoe was in. * - mentioned as a musical that Gilda Broscoe was in. * Night of the Fish Men's Revenge - seen in Eden Meadows Cinemas. ''Nuka-World'' * Armageddon-O-Rama - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * Atom Bum - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * The Beast With A Trillion Eyes - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * The Bomb Strikes At Midnight - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * The Chartreuse Slime: The Slimening - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * The Chartreuse Slime 2: Slime To Die - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * The Chartreuse Slime 3: Slime Doesn't Pay - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * The Chartreuse Slime 4: War Slimes - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * Death Comes Singing - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * Dutch Diggers of Dusseldorf - mentioned on a plaque in Wixon's shovel museum. * Graaaaaaagh!: The Sequel - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * Insects Ate My Baby - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * My Husband The Mutant - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * Nuka-Monster - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * Nuka-Valley Massacre - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. * Yikes! There's Blood Everywhere! - seen in Starlight Interstellar Theater. ''Fallout 76'' * The Flatwoods Encounter - mentioned in posters. * The Invasion from the Stars - mentioned in posters. Post-War movies ''Fallout 2'' * ''Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: ''"{103}{}{Him: Hi! I'm Juan Cruz! Her: And I'm Vikki Goldman! Both: We're celebrities! And we endorse Hubology! Both: Please note that any similarities between us and people or institutions, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.}" The Chosen One: "{105}{}{Celebrities? What makes you celebrities?}" "{121}{}{Her: Why, we were in the movie business in New Reno. We made hundreds of films, many of them classics, like "Top Bun," "Frisky Bizness," and "Days of Rubber". That's what makes us celebrities.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) - mentioned by Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman in the Hubologist Compound in San Francisco. * Frisky Business - mentioned by Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman in the Hubologist Compound in San Francisco. * Good Will Humping - produced by the Golden Globes in New Reno. * Great Balls for Hire! - produced by the Golden Globes in New Reno. * Pokeahotass - produced by the Golden Globes in New Reno. * Pullout: Post-Nuclear Boogalo - produced by the Golden Globes in New Reno. * Top Bun - mentioned by Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman in the Hubologist Compound in San Francisco. * Vault Sexteen - produced by the Golden Globes in New Reno. Behind the scenes * Days of Rubber is a reference to the 1990 sports action film Days of Thunder. * Frisky Business is a reference to the 1983 romantic comedy film Risky Business. * Good Will Humping is a reference to the 1997 drama film Good Will Hunting. * Great Balls for Hire! is a reference to the 1989 biographical film Great Balls of Fire!. * Insects Ate My Baby is a reference to "A dingo ate my baby," a phrase related to the death of Azaria Chamberlain that has entered popular culture. * Pokeahotass is a reference to the 1995 animated film Pocahontas. * Pullout: Post-Nuclear Boogalo is a self-reference to Fallout (full named Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game). * Top Bun is a reference to the 1986 action film Top Gun. * P.S. I Hate You is a reference to the 2007 drama film P.S. I Love You. * Vault Sexteen is a self-reference to Vault 16. Gallery Ripper.jpg|''Ripper!'' ad from Fallout and Fallout 2 TokyoDecadence.png|''Tokyo Decadence'' ad from Fallout 2 LoveSetSail.png|''Love Sets Sail!'' ad from Dead Money FO4_AD_Starlight_1.jpg|''The Barfly'' ad from The Art of Fallout 4 FO4_AD_Starlight_2.jpg|''Communists from Space!!'' ad from The Art of Fallout 4 F4_BH_AD_LastStandatFortMcGee.png|''Last Stand at Fort McGee'' ad from Far Harbor F4_BH_AD_NightoftheFishMen'sRevenge.png|''Night of the Fish Men's Revenge'' ad from Far Harbor Outofthemist-Fallout4.jpg|''Night of the Fish Man's Revenge'' playing at Starlight Interstellar Theater Fishman-3-FarHarbor.jpg|Fishman Fishman-2-FarHarbor.jpg|Fishman about to attack Fishman-1-FarHarbor.jpg|Fishman underwater The Flatwoods Encounter.jpg|''The Flatwoods Encounter'' ad from Fallout 76 The Invasion from the Stars.jpg|''The Invasion from the Stars'' ad from Fallout 76 References Category:Pre-War entertainment Category:Fallout mentioned-only content Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only movies Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only content Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only content Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only content Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only content